


Concrete Jungle

by centeast, sapphireej



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, New York City, Sarcasm, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centeast/pseuds/centeast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireej/pseuds/sapphireej
Summary: David accompanies Stevie to New York when she needs to go for a meeting. They visit and stay with Alexis and the trio have some adventures in the Big Apple. (Spoilers up to 6x14 - Happy Ending)
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Patrick Brewer & Alexis Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & Alexis Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose, Stevie Budd & Patrick Brewer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer1: We don't own Schitt’s Creek! We are just borrowing the characters and ideas for the fun of writing, *but* we do own the original characters, original plot, and other original ideas.  
> Disclaimer2: We don’t own the phrase ‘Concrete Jungle’. It came from the song ‘Empire State Of Mind’ by Jay-Z, featuring Alicia Keys. Though the song isn’t inspiring this, the phrase did come up with the discussion for it. We’re just borrowing this phrase for this fictional story and don’t lay claim to the phrase at all. Credit goes to original creators!  
> A/N1: We edited this, so all mistakes belong to us.  
> A/N2: Feedback keeps us writing, so please comment or review. :D
> 
> ~*~
> 
> A/N3: Welcome to our new fandom! This show has brought so many smiles and happy tears. Centeast stumbled upon the show, but it has become a show we both have grown to love. We are so proud of the historical win Schitt’s Creek had at the Emmys. We have both agreed we want to have dinner and a conversation with the cast. Four-time Emmy award winner Dan Levy is amazing and must be protected at all costs.

"Welcome to... Oh, hey Stevie," David greeted, looking up from his phone when the door opened.

"I can't fly by myself," Stevie declared.

"True. You need a pilot's license and usually a co-pilot," Patrick chimed in, glancing between the two, "why do you need to fly, Stevie?"

"I have to fly to New York next week because your dad and Roland can't go," Stevie replied.

"Well actually you can fly by yourself if you do have the correct certification," David joked, "was there not a pilot's license in your Cracker Jack box?" He wondered, noticing the opened box in her hands.

"Shut it, both of you!" Stevie grumbled. "My two business partners just let me know that the investors have scheduled a meeting, in New York, next week. And I have to go because Roland says he doesn't want to. And _your_ dad said he can no longer go. Now I'm stuck going."

"If I was in your..." David glanced down at the shoes she had on, "I would never wear those," he shook his head, "anyway, you should be excited to be going to New York! It's not like you haven't been there before."

"Right, but your dad and Roland were there, too! Now I'm alone and I don't want to go alone," she responded, "you have to come with me."

David raised a curious eyebrow at her, "are you asking me to go or demanding? Because that sounded more like a demand and there's only one person who can demand anything of me and you're not Mariah Carey. Besides, you're freaking out for nothing. Flying to New York is no big deal. I've done it hundreds of times!"

Stevie smirked, "well, that settles it! You're going with me!"

~*~

Hours later, with take-out from the newest and only Chinese restaurant in town, David and Patrick returned home after closing the shop, "I just don't understand why she needs me to go with her. People travel solo all the time," David sighed, throwing his bag on the nearest chair when they walked inside.

"That is true, but Stevie doesn't always travel for work. She lives here, she works here. She just happened to come into some money and now owns several other hotels with your dad, Roland, and an investor in New York," he explained, "and your dad was supposed to take care of all the New York travel, but apparently something came up. I'm surprised you're complaining about this. I thought you'd love to go to the city."

"Yes, I would, but what am I going to do all day while she's in meetings? Sit in the hotel? I did enough of that at the hotel I lived in, so I'm a little hotel'd out," David retorted.

Patrick glanced on the fridge where a few photos were hung with a variety of decorative magnets, "don't we know someone who lives in New York?" He wondered, his eyes focused on the postcard from David's sister of the city's skyline.

"I know plenty of people in the city, thank you very much," David retorted, pulling plates out of the cupboard for the food.

Gently moving the magnet, Patrick removed the postcard and turned it over, "I was thinking a little closer in relation," he held up the postcard, "let's see, ' _Bros, wish you guys were here! This city is amazing! Oh, how I've missed it! Visit me sometime! Love love love, Alexis_ ' sound familiar?" Patrick asked curiously as he put the postcard back on the fridge, "go visit Alexis and I'm sure you both can stay with her. She'd love to have you and I know you miss her."

"I don't _miss_ her," David groaned, "I was stuck sharing a room with her for years. I need some space from her," he added, but when he saw the glare from his husband, he sighed, setting his glass on the counter, "fine, I miss her a little. I just... I don't know if I'm ready to be back there yet. And what if you need help at the store?"

At David's tone, Patrick quickly realized it wasn't necessarily about visiting New York, it was leaving him alone, so he moved towards his husband and placed his hands on his shoulders, "David, I love you and I appreciate the concern, but I'll be okay. You don't have to worry about me or the store. I think you should go visit your sister."

"Why are you trying to get rid of me?" David wondered curiously.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you," Patrick assured him, "but, since you're here with me all the time, it makes it hard to hang out with my secret boyfriend, so if you're gone, he could come over," he added with a smirk, "you know, trying to explore my options?"

David clenched his lips together in a tight line, "uh hum," he murmured, glaring at Patrick, as he reached up and rested his hands on Patrick's shoulders, hands gently fisting into his shirt, "I'm going to ignore the sarcasm for a moment and say that as long as it's Ken."

"Okay, David," Patrick laughed, "we've been through this and it's not going to happen, but you can go. Go to New York, see the city you love, your sister, and I'll be here when you get home."

Taking a deep breath, David bit his lip, "are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Patrick replied, shifting to wrap his arms around him, "now, let's eat and go to bed before you change your mind."

~*~

David couldn't help the nerves in his stomach as he paced in anticipation of Stevie's arrival. It'd been a few days and after some schedule checking, plans and flights were made for Stevie and David to visit New York, staying with Alexis. "I still think you're trying to get rid of me," David announced in a huff as he glanced at his designer watch for the fifth time.

"You know, I should be the one worried about you leaving. You're going back to New York. For all I know you'll find some hot musician and never want to come back here," Patrick responded lightly, chuckling at his husband.

"That was New York David. I've changed. Now you have Schitt's Creek David and I don't go for musicians anymore unless they're named Patrick Brewer," David promised.

"Oh really?" Patrick stood up and moved to David, slipping his arms around his waist to pull him close, "I may know one of those guys, then."

"I'm sure you do. Now, are you confident you can handle the orders that are coming in today and tomorrow? And don't forget you have to stock items that are low so we keep selling them, and if you don't know a product, I left a ---"

Patrick leaned in and pressed his lips to David's, successfully silencing him, "I've got it under control."

David melted into him and nodded, "alright, but call me if you need anything."

"I will," Patrick laughed, hearing a knock on the door and before he could say anything else, Stevie walked inside.

"Morning Brewer-Rose household!" Stevie announced, "and I'm so glad you guys have clothes on."

"Stevie! That key is for emergencies. Not to just walk in here whenever," David groaned.

"No, you said I was welcome over anytime and so I didn't have to wait outside, I could use the key. Then you said try to only use it for emergencies, and this kinda is. We have to go or we're going to be late for our flight," Stevie replied.

David shot a glare at his best friend, before looking back at his husband, "are you sure you're going to be okay? I mean, it's just Stevie and Alexis. I can cancel it."

"No, you can't. Both of them have been looking forward to your visit, so you're going to go. I'll be fine," Patrick promised, kissing his husband, "now, get out of here, before you freak out anymore. Have a safe trip and I love you."

"I'm not freaking out," David noted, motioning to himself, "you know me freaking out and this is not my freaking out face."

"If you keep talking, you're going to start freaking out. I do know you, and that's why I'm saying you should go before it gets any worse. I promise the town will still be here when you get back unless Roland burns it down because he accidentally put too much lighter fluid on the barbecue again," Patrick laughed, guiding his husband towards the front door, Stevie and his waiting bags, "go on."

David huffed and collected his designer carry-on as he passed the couch, "fine, I'm going, but call me if you need anything," he slid his sunglasses on his eyes and leaned in, kissing his husband, "love you, too."

~*~

Hours after leaving, Stevie and David landed in New York and David was so excited, he hardly waited for her as he followed an all-to-familiar path to the baggage claim, having traveled so much in his youth in and out of the city from JFK International Airport. 

"God, David!" Stevie exclaimed, slapping his arm when she finally caught up with him.

"What? I knew you were behind me," he replied, "I wouldn't have let you get lost," he promised, "but the sooner we get to baggage claim, the sooner we can leave."

Just as he spoke, the luggage began to flow onto the conveyor belt, "And just how do you expect us to get to your sister's?" Stevie asked. 

"The easiest and cheapest way is by subway and train unless you have a problem with that," David explained in exasperation. 

"What?" Stevie gasped, "isn't that what like the crazy people ride?"

"Uh, no, it's like the best way to get around the city," he explained, looking at her, "you don't travel much, do you?"

"Obviously I don't or I wouldn't have talked you into coming, which I'm starting to regret. Though, I won't complain about the free place to stay," Stevie responded.

David put his arm around her shoulders, "if you're going to be a businesswoman, you'll need to learn the city a little, and as I said, you want fast and cheap, the subway is the best to go. If we take a taxi, it could take hours to get from here to Alexis', whereas on the subway, maybe less than two hours. Oh, there's our bags," he moved forward and reached out for them easily, and returned to where she stood stunned, "you coming?"

~*~

David was used to the cast of characters on the trains in New York; he'd lived there most of his life before his family lost all of their money in recent years. "So, you're probably going to see a lot of weird people at the station," David explained as he guided Stevie towards their first train station.

"Weird?" Stevie wondered, following him, "and how long is this trip going to take?"

"If we're lucky, less than an hour, but that depends on when the next train comes," David continued, "and yes, weird. It's normal for people to ask you for money and unless you have a bunch on you, I'd avoid doing that or everyone will see it and others will ask you, too. Also, if you hear someone playing the drums, that's normal. Musicians hang out at the stations all day looking for tips, and it's also very normal for everyone to ignore you, so don't talk to people unless you know them."

"So what am I supposed to do? Just keep my head down and keep walking?" Stevie retorted, "what kind of city is this?"

"It's a major metropolis and yes if you need to. Don't look around and stop traffic on the sidewalk. People will know right away you are a tourist. They aren't rude or mean, just have a different mindset than the rest of the world," David explained in a fast clipped tone.

Stevie knew that David wasn't mad at her, in fact, she can't remember a time when they were actually mad at each other. But seeing her best friend in a place that was not Schitt's Creek and to see this side of him, was another thing entirely. 

"If I had met you while you lived in New York, there is no way we would have been friends huh?" Stevie jokes. She knew that New York rich David was someone that never would have spoken to her. But Schitt's Creek poor David was kind, funny, and an amazing human. 

"Oh God, no. I would have called you some undesirable name, thrown money at you, and probably would have tried to sleep with you. And not necessarily in that order," David laughed.

"This is a side of you, I'm learning that I don't like," Stevie muttered as she followed him.

"I didn't like that side of me, so...." David retorted. "Okay, are you ready for the maze of trains you are about to encounter?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Up to 6x14 - Happy Ending; just to be safe  
> Disclaimer1: We don't own Schitt’s Creek! We are just borrowing the characters and ideas for the fun of writing, *but* we do own the original characters, original plot, and other original ideas.  
> Disclaimer2: We don’t own the phrase ‘Concrete Jungle’. It came from the song ‘Empire State Of Mind’ by Jay-Z, featuring Alicia Keys. Though the song isn’t inspiring this, the phrase did come up with the discussion for it. We’re just borrowing this phrase for this fictional story and don’t lay claim to the phrase at all. Credit goes to original creators!  
> A/N1: We edited this, so all mistakes belong to us.  
> A/N2: Feedback keeps us writing, so please comment or review. :D
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Any underlined text are quotes from Schitt’s Creek - we don't own. Just borrowing for this work of fiction.

~*~

After over an hour of travel, David and Stevie are standing in front of a nondescript building, that was either a brothel or a warehouse in its past life. Neither of which David could see his sister living in.

"Are we sure this is where Alexis lives?" Stevie wonders.

"Unless she gave us the wrong address, then I am like 50-percent sure," David replied.

"That's a great vote of confidence. One of us should probably text her." Stevie stated.

Before either could pull up their messages, a door opened and the all too familiar voice exclaimed, "oh my God, David! I thought you got lost in New York! Didn't think you'd know how to get here after being gone for so long!" Alexis announced, running down the steps of the building to greet them.

"Eat dirt," David retorted, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Ugh," Alexis rolled her eyes, dramatically, though she smirked, "eat glass!" She retorted, the siblings easily falling into their old ways of tormenting each other.

Stevie couldn't help but smile. While she had seen David a lot at least once a week, since the wedding, she could tell that he had missed his family, even if he didn't admit it. And she would never say it either.

"Where's that little button of a husband? Did he have to stay at home?" Alexis glanced around, noticing only Stevie, "don't tell me you made him work while you were on vacation!"

"I'll have you know that we're businessmen, someone had to stay with the store. And I obviously wasn't going to let Stevie make a trip to New York without me," David added, laughing lightly, though it wasn't initially the reason he came.

"If I remember correctly, I had to talk you into coming along. You didn't come willingly," Stevie chimed in.

"Well, would you rather have had Patrick here?" David glared at her, waving his hand around a little around where he was standing.

The two women shared a look and Stevie laughed, "that actually would be fun to find out what it's like to sleep with the other half of your relationship."

"Ummmm... First no, that's just no. And eat glass," David retorted as he walked into the building, quickly realizing he had no idea where he was going.

"David!" The two women followed after them, Alexis giggling at her brother, "are you forgetting that you don't know your way?"

"You live in apartment six, so I'll just keep going until I find it," he huffed, pushing his sunglasses up on his head.

"Well first of all you are on the wrong floor," Alexis laughed. She had missed teasing her brother, but most of all she just missed David.

"So where's the elevator?" David wondered, turning to look around.

"It's a walk-up, David," Alexis added, "come on, upstairs."

"Are you trying to kill me?" David whined, oblivious to the fact that Stevie is recording this very exchange to send to Patrick.

"No, but did you not get some morning loving from your husband? Because you seem very tense," Alexis teased, moving to the staircase nearby. Once there, she opened the door and began climbing the stairs to the second floor, knowing they'd be right behind her.

"I'll have you know that I had to be up _very_ early and you know I can't function before ten-am without coffee. We did not have time for anything this morning, and now I'm here with you two for _days_ , so I will be taking care of myself, thank you very much," David huffed.

"Wait, you can take care of yourself?" Alexis gasped, looking at him, "you mean all the uptight David could have been taken care of without a man? Ugh!" She groaned, nudging him playfully, "David!"

"I thought that's why you married Patrick so he could take care of you. I think I need to call him and let him know you can take care of yourself and don't need him anymore," Stevie added with a smirk.

"While I can't say I missed this, cuz I didn't and don't, I plan to prove you wrong," David tried to convince the girls.

"Yeah, um, that's not going to happen, I know you too well," Stevie replied. "After that interesting journey, I feel like I need to wash off these last few hours of travel. And please don't kill each other, I don't want to explain to Patrick what happened to his husband."

"And why do you think Alexis would survive and I wouldn't?" David called out as Stevie moved through Alexis' apartment to find the bathroom, leaving the siblings to chat.

"Face it, David, I know how to survive adversity, I mean I was once held hostage on a pirate ship with a Jonas brother. If I can survive that, I think I would, like, totally be the victor in a throwdown between you and me. Let's face it I would not look good in prison orange, so..." Alexis babbled.

"I'm totally disgusted that you think I would," David shook his head, looking around the apartment, "so this is your place?"

"It's a bit smaller than I am used to but definitely bigger than the hotel room. But it's home." Alexis smiled with pride. "It does get a little lonely though."

"You miss living with us?" David gasped, "How did I not know this?"

"Well duh," Alexis began. "Everything started to change, I had to find something that was mine. Dad had the hotel, mom has _Sunrise Bay,_ and you had everything else. You were all moving on. I had to as well."

"Um, everything else?"

"The store, you got married, I didn't want to be the third wheel anymore to mom and dad, or you and Patrick, or you and Stevie."

"I would never consider you the third wheel. Honestly, since moving to Schitt's Creek, it was most of the time you and me against everyone else. Now we just have Stevie and Patrick to help us fight everyone else," David explained. "Plus I am unbelievably proud of you."

"You're proud of me?" Alexis gasped, almost shocked to hear that from him.

David moved towards her, resting his hands on her shoulders, "I am. Before you even left town, you were determined to make it and you did! Look at you; you're living on your own in New York City! Even I couldn't do that when I was your age!"

"Oh um...well now I am crying. But if you must know the feeling is mutual," Alexis started. "When we first got to town, you were miserable, which I think we all were, but you were the worst. You have changed so much. You are successful and happy. You are also happily married to a man who loves you so much, which let's be honest I never thought would happen for you, but I am so damn proud of you."

Taking a deep breath, David exhaled and smiled at her, "who would have thought that two spoiled rich kids would have ended up here?" He laughed, unable to resist wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Oh my God! I leave you two for five minutes and you start the waterworks?" Stevie gasped, "David, what did you do?"

"Me? Why do you assume it was me?"

"Because somehow I don't think your sister could make you cry," Stevie responded. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing! We were just reminiscing about where we used to live in the city," Alexis replied, deciding to keep her and David's conversation to themselves, "so, are you ready for dinner?"

"Dinner? Uh, yes! David wouldn't let us stop to get anything to eat and I'm starving!"

"Dinner, where's the food?" David asked excitedly.

~*~

Because Alexis wasn't skilled in the kitchen, yet, the three headed out into the city to have dinner. David knew exactly where he wanted to go, one of his favorite restaurants, that he hadn't been to since they moved to Schitt's Creek; Jacob's Pickles. He'd missed their honey chicken and pickles and couldn't wait any longer to have them.

It took almost an hour to get there on the subway since it was in Manhattan, but once they arrived and were seated any complaints were set aside to enjoy the atmosphere.

After having their fill of the southern delicacies, the three returned to Alexis' apartment and all of them crashed as soon as they returned.

As Friday rolled around, David waved off both Alexis and Stevie when they were trying to get him up; both were leaving the apartment for several hours and they wanted to make sure he would be okay. He easily reminded him that he didn't do anything before ten-am and went right back to sleep on the couch.

Hours after they'd left and David decided to join the land of the living, a little after eleven-am, he used Alexis' Keurig to make himself a cup of coffee.

After coffee, he exfoliated in the shower, and not having any plans that day, he took his time to get ready and since Alexis and Stevie hadn't returned yet, he decided he'd go out while they were still gone. He still knew the city like the back of his hand, but it'd been some time since he'd been there, so he wanted to check out any new up-and-coming locations.

When returning to her apartment around three-pm, Stevie and Alexis were surprised to find that David wasn't there; and he hadn't texted or left them a message so they had no idea where he was.

"Wow. Not even here 24-hours and I lost him. How do I explain that to Patrick?" Stevie sighed.

"That's nothing. Remember when David 'ran away' and the truck ran out of gas? I didn't respond to his text message and we found him on a farm three days later," Alexis explained.

"Why didn't you respond?" Stevie wondered, looking at the other woman in the room.

"Ugh, I said I'm sorry for not responding to, like, one text, Stevie," Alexis groaned, "my parents already yelled at me for it."

"Seems like it was a pretty important one," Stevie waved at her and as if putting that aside, "anyway, did he text you where he was going?"

"No," Alexis showed her messages and the last text was from Stevie that she was done with her meeting, "did he text you?"

"No, he knew I was going to be in a meeting," the brunette replied, shaking her head, "so text him. He's your brother; you're the only one who knows the way around here, besides David, so have him tell you where he is or I'll have to call Patrick to tell him David's lost."

As if on cue, David walked through the door, carrying a drink tray with three drinks on it, "what are you staring at me for?" He questioned, noticing both of them glaring at him.

"Why didn't you leave a note? Or text?" Stevie asked.

"Uh, because the last time I sent a text, no one read it or responded. It took three days for the family to find me!" David retorted, glaring at Alexis.

"David!" Alexis huffed, " _I'm sorry for not responding to, like, one text, David!_ "

"Well, at least you brought us coffee," Stevie moved towards him.

"Hold on, these are all for me. I didn't know what I wanted, so I ordered them all," David added sarcastically.

Stevie reached out and picked up one of the blended drinks and shook her head, "no, you don't need that much caffeine. I on the other hand can use all the caffeine."

"Well, I didn't have to function in the human world until now, so please give me a break. I need caffeine to make sure I can stay awake long enough to drink you two under the table tonight," David retorted.

"Is that a challenge or a bet, because I think you're going to lose that one, David," Alexis smirked, moving to take one of the other drinks from the tray, but before anyone could add anything else, her phone chimed in her hand and she glanced at it, "oh, I have to take this. It's an important client," she explained, scurrying off to her room and closing the door.

"Um, was that weird, or was it just me?" Stevie asked.

"Oh, you are weird, but yes, that was weird as well," David supplied, "I'm surprised she has 'important' clients."

~*~

**Button:** I'm here.  
 **Alexis:** Awesome! I can't wait to see you! You have my key, right?  
 **Button:** I do. When can I come by?  
 **Alexis:** I think we'll be leaving soon for dinner, so after we leave. I'll text you!  
 **Button:** Okay, so when am I going to meet you guys?  
 **Alexis:** After dinner, when we go get drinks. Can you grab dinner and then meet us when I tell you where and when?  
 **Button:** Yep! That works! Can't wait to see you guys!

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N3: So sorry for the delay! We meant to have this out a lot sooner, but one of us was writing a 15-page paper on Native Americans for a class and the other was working on her novel for NaNoWriMo and started a podcast with friends for 911: Lone Star. Don’t get us wrong, we still LOVE Schitt’s Creek and we’re still planning to write stories in this fandom. Thanks for all the comments, kudos, love! We really appreciate it and are happy you all love this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Up to 6x14 - Happy Ending; just to be safe  
> Disclaimer1: We don't own Schitt’s Creek! We are just borrowing the characters and ideas for the fun of writing, *but* we do own the original characters, original plot, and other original ideas.  
> Disclaimer2: We don’t own the phrase ‘Concrete Jungle’. It came from the song ‘Empire State Of Mind’ by Jay-Z, featuring Alicia Keys. Though the song isn’t inspiring this, the phrase did come up with the discussion for it. We’re just borrowing this phrase for this fictional story and don’t lay claim to the phrase at all. Credit goes to original creators!  
> A/N1: We edited this, so all mistakes belong to us.  
> A/N2: Feedback keeps us writing, so please comment or review. :D

~*~

After being gone several minutes and David being 'starving' he elected Stevie to go get Alexis, so the brunette found her way into Alexis' room, "so how important is this client? Cause David's getting hangry."

Alexis gasped at Stevie's voice, dropping her phone on the floor, "Stevie! Knock much!"

"Oh, yeah, I did, but I heard you giggling so I assumed this wasn't some 'client' call unless there's something you need to share with us," Stevie moved to pick up the phone on the floor, the text window still open, "who's Button?"

With a sigh, Alexis took her phone back, "if you must know," she brushed some hair back behind her ear, "I've been seeing a guy and he's going to join us for drinks later."

"Alexis, Stevie!" David called, "my frappuccino is melting! Are we going to get food or not?"

"That's not the end of the world, David!" Alexis called back, then looked at Stevie, "we better go before he really starts to complain."

"Is he always like this?" Stevie wondered.

"Only when he's dealing with any kind of jet lag," Alexis explained softly, "hopefully some drinks tonight will loosen him up."

~*~

It only took them an hour to decide on a place to eat. Of course, this was after Stevie shut it all down. "Seriously, if you can't agree on a place, we are eating at Olive Garden in Times Square."

"Ugh fine. I know this cute little Mediterranean place right by the Manhattan Bridge. And then there is a bar a few blocks from there. We don't even have to leave Brooklyn."

"Perfect! Then less distance to walk back if we are drunk," Stevie added with a grin.

"I'll have you know that I was high and drunk and still managed to walk from my studio opening in the city back home to my apartment that was over thirty blocks away. I think I can handle the same borough," David laughed.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Stevie grinned. She knew that when the entire Rose family relied on one car, David routinely walked to her place, and later the store or Patrick's apartment. 

"Not helping Stevie," David glared.

Before they could say anymore, Alexis' phone went off again.

**Button:** Seriously? Have you guys left yet?  
 **Alexis:** Not yet, but we are now! Lay low and I'll text you when we leave.  
 **Button:** Fine

"Who are you texting with that smile?" David asked, eyeing his sister, "anything you want to share?"

"Just a guy I've been seeing. He's joining us for drinks but is waiting to find out when we'll be there, so we better go to dinner, so we can actually get to the bar," Alexis explained, slipping her phone into her purse.

~*~

**Alexis:** We have finished dinner and are heading to the bar. The drinks at dinner left something to be desired, but that's what the bar is for...  
 **Button:** FINALLY!  
 **Alexis:** I know you guys have only been apart for like 48-hours, but remember your husband LOVES food? He had to order appetizers and dessert to-go!  
 **Button:** I know! Just don't let him take any alcohol to-go. I don't have the money to bail him out of jail.  
 **Alexis:** Neither do I and we're not calling our parents!  
 **Button:** Nope, definitely not! I do not need to explain that to them. They'd kill me for letting it happen and I wouldn't even be there!  
 **Alexis:** Well, technically you are here, but you just haven't shown up yet.  
 **Button:** Alexis, David doesn't know I'm in town yet, right?  
 **Alexis:** Of course not! And neither does Stevie.

~*~

In the time it took David, Stevie, and Alexis to travel from the restaurant to the bar, Alexis had spent a good amount of time on her phone. "Alright, who is this guy and why have I not heard anything about him before today, or met him yet?" David asked, reaching for her phone.

Alexis quickly tucked her phone back into her purse before he could grab it, "ew, David, you have grease all over your hands from those fried mozzarella sticks!"

"Oh, quit trying to change the subject," David reached down and wiped the small amount of grease on his fingers on the side of his pants, a habit he'd picked up from nights in with his husband wearing sweatpants, "who is this guy?"

"While I am curious to know who this mystery guy is as well," Stevie started as she glanced at a beaming Alexis, "I am also convinced you are starting to learn from things from Roland as well. And that is not a good look for you. Oh God, I have spent too much time with your family, I am starting to talk like you guys."

"As long as you don't start talking like our mom or wearing a new wig every day, that's fine," Alexis chimed in.

"What have I learned from Roland? I have not learned anything from him!" David added, glaring at Stevie.

"You just wiped your greasy hands on your pant leg and that is totally something Roland does," Stevie pointed to his pants.

"Oh, God! I'm turning into a hick!" David exclaimed with wide eyes, reaching for another mozzarella stick from the to-go container. When he was met with gazes from his sister and best friend he returned it, "what? I stress-eat."

"Yes we are well aware, but I need either a drink or a joint," Stevie starts, "and something tells me it is easier to get the former than the latter. Oh shit, there is your mom's influence on me. Fuck."

"Oh Stevie, dear friend, and almost a sister of mine. Let's get you that drink before you spiral anymore," Alexis laughed, linking her arm with Stevies, "come on David!"

David threw the empty container in the nearest trash and chased after the girls walking down the sidewalk, "I hope this place has food, too!"

"You already had enough!" Alexis retorted, "save room for wine!"

"Oo! Wine?" David caught up to them, "you didn't say anything about wine. I thought we were going to a bar."

Alexus eyed her brother, "we're not going to the Wobbly Elm, David, this is classier than that."

David rolled his eyes, "anywhere is classier than the Wobbly Elm."

~*~

As they settled into their table at the bar, the playful banter increased. It was a comfort Alexis never thought she and her brother would reach. She also did not think that she would ever count the front desk girl as her best friend, basically a sister. But Schitt's Creek had done so much good for her and her family.

"First round of drinks are on me. Order anything on the menu except Cristal, that is some expensive stuff! I would like to continue living in my apartment thank you very much," Alexis declared. She couldn't let her company see her all sappy over banter. 

As the drinks were confirmed and delivered, the talk between the three siblings (let's face it, Stevie is a Rose now) changed subjects more often than Alexis did with her boyfriends in her pre-Schitt's Creek years. Alexis learned that Ray wanted to move in with David and Patrick to 'reprise the good ole days,' as Ray had put it, however, both Patrick and David shut that down as quickly as it was proposed. The only person they would even think of allowing to live with them was Stevie, and she was happy living the single life. Stevie knew she was always welcome and admitted she had thought about the idea. 

While David was retelling stories of Bob's new girlfriend; he was _finally_ over Gwen, he noticed a change in his sister. Her trademark bright smile crept upon her face, as she eyed someone behind him. Not wanting to draw too much attention to their table, if she was flirting with some stranger, David instead reached across to pat her hand, "what's going on? Did Harry or Evan just walk in?"

"No, David," Alexis rolled her eyes, before glancing around him, "I'm long over them."

"Who are Evan and Harry?" Stevie asked, knowing it could be anybody.

"Harry is from the UK, but Evan is a firefighter I met in LA when I visited my parents. Dad tried to burn down the house making toast and we're good friends now," Alexis explained, waving towards whoever she was looking at.

"Who are you inviting over here?" David quickly asked.

"Shush, David, you're going to embarrass yourself," she retorted.

"They're right behind me, aren't they?" David groaned, noticing the shocked expression on Stevie's face, "oh my God? Who is it?"

"Is this seat taken?" The 'stranger' asked.

David froze at the all-too-familiar voice of his husband's, causing him to turn to the man and gasped, "what the hell are you doing here, Patrick? Who's taking care of the store?"

"That's your first thought?" Alexis sighed, "I've kept this secret for so long! You're supposed to be your sappy kissy selves."

"He'll get there, once he gets over the shock that the store is closed for the weekend," Patrick responded, setting his drink down on the table and looking at his husband.

David found himself unable to form any words. The fact that his sister and husband had conspired together to surprise him, even though he hated surprises, made him smile in delight. "Thank you, Alexis. And the store is closed for the weekend?!?" He stood to greet Patrick.

"Yep, the _whole_ weekend. I figured it was time for me to see you in your natural habitat. And around all the food you have been bragging about. Any suggestions? 'Cause I am starving," Patrick jokingly replied.

Just seeing his husband in the Concrete Jungle of New York was like a dream come true and after a few moments to get his thoughts together, David pulled his husband to him and wrapped him up in a tight embrace, "I can't wait to show you the city!"

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N3: We hope you liked our little story. We meant for this to be a bit longer, but writing a final paper and a novel kind of took up our free time. Be on the lookout for a bonus chapter! Thank you again for the kudos!


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Up to 6x14 - Happy Ending; just to be safe  
> Disclaimer1: We don't own Schitt’s Creek! We are just borrowing the characters and ideas for the fun of writing, *but* we do own the original characters, original plot, and other original ideas.  
> Disclaimer2: We don’t own the phrase ‘Concrete Jungle’. It came from the song ‘Empire State Of Mind’ by Jay-Z, featuring Alicia Keys. Though the song isn’t inspiring this, the phrase did come up with the discussion for it. We’re just borrowing this phrase for this fictional story and don’t lay claim to the phrase at all. Credit goes to original creators!  
> A/N1: We edited this, so all mistakes belong to us.  
> A/N2: Feedback keeps us writing, so please comment or review. :D

The last thing David expected was to have his husband show up, but he was not going to protest. He had wanted to show Patrick the city he loved and had called home for the majority of his life, but with only a short time left, David planned to make the most of it.

In just an hour at the bar, though glad to be having some downtime, David had completely planned out their adventure for the next day. He wanted to take Patrick to as many of the major 'must-sees' in the city as possible.

Making it an early night, the four returned to Alexis' the long way, so they could walk past the Brooklyn Bridge to get back and got right to bed. Alexis gave the guys her bed, while she took the couch since she knew it wouldn't really fit two grown men.

Saturday, they went all over New York City, to truly give Patrick a taste of the Big Apple. After leaving her apartment, they traveled up to the Bronx to see Yankee Stadium, then took the subway to Central Park and the Natural History Museum. From there, they headed south to Times Square, Top of the Rock, the Empire State Building, One World Trade Center, and the 9/11 Museum, before heading back over the Brooklyn Bridge to check out the park near it and a little of the borough before calling it a night back at Alexis'. After a quiet night in just the four of them, reminiscing about random things, the gang called it a night, knowing they had a mid-morning flight to head back home. 

"Alexis, can we do this again soon? David misses you and it's not as entertaining in Schitt's Creek, when you aren't there," Stevie asked with a hint of joking in her voice. 

"Of course, you're always welcome! The door is always open for the family," Alexis explained with a smile on her face as she booped Stevie on the nose. 

~*~

After dropping Stevie off at her apartment and a long day of travel, Patrick and David were finally settling into their own bed, something David had missed the few days he was gone. 

"David," Patrick semi whispered as they were getting ready.

"Hmm?"

"Which do you miss more? New York or Alexis?" Patrick asked out of curiosity.

"If you would have asked me just after moving to Schitt's Creek, I would have said the city, but now, definitely Alexis, which is odd. Before moving here, I never saw her nor had a relationship with her. Then we spent all this time sharing a room, and we actually got close. And seeing how much she grew, and what she's done with her life since getting back to the city, she's made me so proud to be her brother," David explained with a bit of shakiness to his voice.

"Hmmm, okay."

"Why do you ask?" David wondered, settling down against the pillows.

Patrick took a deep breath, "honestly, you seemed to have an extra bounce in your step while we were there, and I wasn't sure if it was because of the location or reconnecting with your sister."

"I think it was more from excitement to show my husband one of my favorite cities."

"One of?" Patrick raised a curious eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. I wouldn't have married you and agreed to live here if I didn't kinda love this place," David smirked, draping an arm over his husband's chest, "but I actually love you more."

Patrick smiled and relaxed, "I love you, too, and that's good because I was starting to wonder if we'd have to open a second location of the store in Brooklyn and live nearby."

David opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Shock radiated off him, as he processed what Patrick mentioned, while the wheels began to turn.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*~
> 
> A/N4: Thank you, everyone, for reading! We hope you enjoyed this story! Life definitely took over our fanfic writing time, but we made it! We also love this fandom a lot and plan to come back sometime, but for now, this series has come to an end. Thank you for all the kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N4: Hope you all enjoyed this! Let us know what you think! We’re working on the next chapter, but we’re not sure when we’ll get it posted; keep an eye out for it!


End file.
